The Fiancee?
by Jung RhaBear
Summary: Suatu hari Sasuke Uchiha dikagetkan dengan kedatangan seorang gadis yang bernama Ino Yamanaka. Gadis tersebut akan ditunangankan dengan salah satu diantara Sasuke dan Itachi. Bagaimanakan reaksi Sasuke saat mengetahui hal tersebut?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: Masashi Kishimoto(as author of manga Naruto)

Sasuke Uchiha (as Naruto's BOYFRIEND and maybe HUSBAND)

MinaKusi (as family)

Warnings: typo(s), OOC, Sho-Ai, BL, alur yang kecepetan dll.

Rated:T

Pair: SasuNaru, NejiGaa, ShikaKiba, KakaIru, SasuIno(for awhile)

Bagi yang tidak menyukai warnings diatas, terutama pada Sho-Ai atau BL, mohon tekan atau klik tombol back yang ada di layar anda. Karena saya tidak memaksa anda untuk membacanya, meskipun anda telah membuka fic ini. Maaf atas perkataan saya yang kurang mengenakan di hati anda, tapi mohon hargailah karya kami.

Terimahkasih semuanya.

Naruto

My Fiancee?

©By Love SaNa

Tok tok tok…

Terdegar ketukan pintu dari luar. Selang beberapa detik ketukan tersebut terdengar lagi. Tapi dengan bunyi yang dapat membuat telinga tuli.

TOK TOK TOK…

Tampak seorang pemuda dengan rambutnya yang memang sedikit aneh sangat kesal, karena acara mimpi indahnya malah diganggu oleh seseorang yang tak di kenal yang ada di luar rumahnya. Dengan langkah lebar sang pemuda menepaki kakinya menuju pintu.

Kleek…

Pintu terbuka. Tampaklah seorang gadis dengan perawakan err manis? Sasuke benci mangakuinya, tapi kalau diperhatikan gadis yang ada di dapannya ini memang manis dengan rambut kuning yang sengaja digeraikan, mata biru bulat yang menambah kesan manisnya, hidung yang mancung, pipinya yang tembem, serta tiga goresan yang terlukis secara horizontal di kedua pipi tembemnya. Sungguh, biasanya pemuda ini tidak pernah memuji semua wanita yang ada di dekatnya kecuali ibunya. Tapi pesona wanita yang ada di depannya ini sungguh membuatnya melakukan hal yang bahkan tidak pernah terpikir olehnya untuk berbuat seperti ini.

"maaf apa ini benar kediaman Uchiha?", Tanya sang gadis.

"hn, menurutmu?" Tanya si pemuda balik.

"oh, maaf. Apa saya bisa bertemu dengan Uchiha Fugaku?"

"ada perlu apa kau mencarinya?"

"ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingin saya sampaikan pada beliau"

"sebelumnya siapa namamu? Dan apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

"maaf. Bukannya bermaksud tidak sopan. Tapi rasanya saya tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan anda. Jadi bisakah saya menemuai beliau?"

Terkejut. Itulah kata yang cocok untuk mengetahui bagaimana perasaan pemuda tersebut. Karena seumur hidupnya TIDAK ADA gadis yang menolak pertanyaannya dan bukannya sombong tapi, memang benar malah mereka akan rela untuk tidak tidur selamamnya hanya karena takut untuk mengatahui bahwa itu hanyalah mimpi *lebay iuu*

Tapi sekarang, benar-benar tak dapat di bayangkan. 'Atau mungkin gadis ini buta?' Tanya si pemuda dalam hati. Karena tidak ingin berlama-lama di depan pintu, maka sang pemuda segera menuntun si gadis untuk mengikutinya menuju Uchiha Fugaku.

Setalah sampai di depan sebuah pintu. Sang pemuda tadi lantas mengetuk pintu tersebut dan berkata…

"otou-san permisi, ada seseorang yang mau bertemu dengan tou-san", Kata si pemuda tersebut.

Terdengar suara dari dalam ruangan yang menyuruh sang pemuda yang diketahui sebagai anak dari Uchiha Fugaku dan sang tamu untuk masuk.

"silahkan duduk" , Dengan suara yang wibawa Fugaku mempersilahkan tamunya.

"dan kau bisa keluar sekarang Sasuke" , Kata err lebih tepatnya perintah Fugaku kepada sang pemuda yang dikatehui bernama Sasuke.

Karena penasaran apa sebenarnya hubungan sang gadis dengan ayahnya, maka Sasuke segera menguping di depan pintu ruang kerja ayahnya itu.

"maaf Uchiha-san kalau kedatangan saya mengganggu anda. Perkenalkan nama saya Yamanaka Ino" , Ino mulai bicara.

"ya, saya mengetahui anda siapa dan apa tujuan anda kemari" , Tanggap Fugaku.

"…"

"…"

"jadi bagaimana keputusanmu tentang pertunangan ini?" , Tanya Fugaku yang memecahkan suasana hening tadi.

"… saya menyetujuinya Uchiha-san…" . Akhirnya Ino menjawab pertanyaan Fugaku.

"baguslah. Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kau tinggal di sini, karena aku ingin kau lebih terbiasa dengannya"

"baiklah" , Jawab Ino.

Sementara diluar, tampak Sasuke yang terkejut atas pendengarannya barusan, 'apa maksudnya ini? Dan siapa yang akan bertunangan?' Tanya Sasuke dalam hatinya.

TBC

Hehehe maaf minna-san kalau ficnya jelek, soalnya saya masih baru dalam menulis. Mohon dukungannya ya minna-san. Oh ya, gimana nih ficnya? Bagus gak? Dilanjutin gak?

Sekian dulu dari saya Mohon reviewnya ya. Ngeflame juga gak apa-apa kok, asalkan yang membangun aja*banyak bacot lo*

Thanks minna-san to R n R my fic^^a


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: Masashi Kishimoto(as author of manga Naruto)

Sasuke Uchiha (as Naruto's BOYFRIEND and maybe HUSBAND)

MinaKusi (as family)

Warnings: typo(s), OOC, Sho-Ai, BL, alur yang kecepetan dll.

Rated:T

Pair: SasuNaru, NejiGaa, ShikaKiba, KakaIru, SasuIno(Slash)

Bagi yang tidak menyukai warnings diatas, terutama pada Sho-Ai atau BL, mohon tekan atau klik tombol back yang ada di layar anda. Karena saya tidak memaksa anda untuk membacanya, meskipun anda telah membuka fic ini. Maaf atas perkataan saya yang kurang mengenakan di hati anda, tapi mohon hargailah karya kami.

Terimahkasih semuanya.

Naruto

My Fiancee?

©By Love SaNa

Ketegangan. Itulah suasana yang terjadi di tengah ruangan keluarga Uchiha saat ini. Di tengah ruangan tersebut, tampaklah Uchiha Fugaku dan kedua putranya serta seorang gadis yang sedang berdiri di samping Fugaku.

Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Itachi, kakaknya Sasuke. Mereka telah memperkirakan bahwa akan ada sesuatu yang tidak baik akan terjadi. Karena jika Fugaku telah mengadakan 'rapat' dadakan seperti saat ini, pasti ada suatu hal yang tidak beres.

"Wanita ini bernama Yamanaka Ino," kata Fugaku memperkenalkan wanita disampingnya.

"Dan juga, Yamanaka-san merupakan calon tunanganmu Sasuke." Fugaku tidak lagi mengarahkan tatapannya pada Ino, melainkan kepada Sasuke.

"Oh satu hal lagi, mulai besok Yamanakan-san akan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganmu Sasuke. Aku ingin kau menjaga Yamanaka-san dengan baik kelaknya. Kau mengerti betul bukan maksudku?"

Mendengar Fugaku mengatakan bahwa wanita itu adalah tunangan Sasuke saja, Itachi dan Sasuke telah merasa bahwa itu adalah lelucon konyol yang dibuat Sang ayah, tapi setelah mendengar kalimat selanjutnya yang diucapkan Fugaku, kedua Uchiha bersaudara ini merasa bahwa ini bukanlah lelucon. Dan juga sejak kapan Fugaku Uchiha yang merupakan salah satu pengusaha ternama di seluruh Jepang ditambah dengan kenyataan bahwa Fugaku adalah seorang 'Uchiha' yang telah diketahui oleh semua orang kalau klan Uchiha bukanlah orang yang suka bercanda melainkan merupakan orang yang berbicara lansung pada intinya. Dan terakhir yang benar-benar menjadi pertanyaan besar bagi kedua Uchiha bersaudara itu ialah 'Sejak kapan _tou-san _berbicara sepanjang itu?' batin mereka dalam hati masing-masing.

Belum sempat kedua Uchiha bersaudara tersebut berperang dengan pikirannya mengenai apa yang barusan terjadi, tetapi hal tersebut telah diselah oleh Fugaku.

"Jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan, silahkan datang sendiri ke ruang kerjaku."

Fugaku mengakhiri percakapan. Fugaku segera berlalu pergi meninggalkan ketiga remaja yang ada disana. Merasakan keadaan yang mulai canggaung, akhirnya Itachi berinisiatif untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan tersebut.

"Err Sasuke aku merasa Yamanakan-san pasti lelah hari ini, jadi bisakah kau antarkan Yamanaka-san ke kamarnya?"

"Bukankah wanita ini memiliki kaki untuk berjalan dan mata untuk melihat, maka orang tolol sekalipun pasti tahu kalau orang yang memiliki kedua alat indra tersebut pastilah bisa kembali kekamarnya sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain."

"Pertama, terimakasih atas perhatiannya Itachi-san. Kedua, untuk Sasuke-san, wanita yang anda maksudkan pastinya memiliki nama bukan? dan namanya adalah Yamanaka Ino. Ketiga, tentu saja tanpa bantuan anda saya dapat ke kamar saya dengan usaha saya sendiri dan terakhir, saya tidak pernah meminta pertolongan kepada anda untuk mengantarkan saya ke kamar saya, jadi anda tidaklah perlu bangga atau sombong bahwa saya senang berhubungan dengan anda jika tidak karena sesuatu hal."

Niat mulanya Itachi agar kecanggungan yang terjadi cepat berakhir malah mendapat jawaban dari Sasuke yang memang keterlaluan untuk diucapkan, apa lagi pada orang pertama kali yang baru ditemuinya.

Tetapi setelah mendengar jawaban Yamanaka-san tadi, malah membuat Itachi ingin tertawa geli melihat ekspresi wajah adiknya saat mendengar jawaban Yamanaka-san tersebut. Seolah-olah Sasuke mengatakan melalui ekspresi wajahnya bahwa ia sangatlah kaget, bukannya sombong tapi memang itulah kebenarannya kalau Sasuke tidak pernah ditolak seorang gadispun.

Mendengar perkataan gadis tersebut, Sasuke sungguh terkejut. Sasuke hanya bisa diam membisu, karena baru kali ini dia di tolak dengan dinginnya oleh seorang gadis.

"Saya rasa tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, jadi sebaiknya saya permisi dulu," kata Yamanaka-san kepada kedua Uchiha bersaudara tersebut sambil menundukkan badannya sedikit, yang menandakan dia meminta izin untuk ke kamarnya.

Sedangkan kedua Uchiha yang tersisa di ruangan tersebut saling bertatapan dan dalam hitungan seperkian detik, mereka langsung mengarahkan pandangan kearah lain. Merasakan keaadaan yang mulai canggung kembali, Sasuke segera memecahkan kacanggungan tersebut.

"Aku permisi dulu. Ada hal lain yang harus kukerjakan," kata Sasuke sambil berlalu pergi.

Itachi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebentar, pertanda bahwa ia mengerti. Setelah perginya Sasuke, Itachi kembali berkata…

"Mhh tampaknya akan ada hal seru yang akan terjadi. Baiklah aku semakin tak sabar menantikan hal tersebut," kata Itachi sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Tok tok tok

Terdengarlah suara pintu yang sedang diketuk. Setelah mendengar izin untuk masuk yang diberikan oleh si pemilik ruangan. Si pengetuk pintu, yang diketahui ternyata Sasuke Uchiha segera memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Apa maksud _tou-san___dengan berkata bahwa dia adalah tunanganku?"

"Bukannya sudah jelas bahwa Yamanaka-san akan menjadi tunanganmu? Dan lagi dia yang kau maksud memiliki nama, jadi panggillah Yamanaka-san dengan nama yang benar."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang _tou-san_ rencanakan, tapi yang jelas aku menolak pertunangan ini."

"Dan aku juga menolak penolakan dari kau Sasuke."

"Tapi kenapa harus aku? Bukankah Itachi juga Uchiha? Lantas kenapa harus aku? Dan lagi aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadap gadis itu."

"Jika aku memilih Itachi, maka Itachi tidak akan bisa konsentrasi sepenuhnya terhadap perusahaan yang sedang dijalankannya. Dan soal perasaan, kau tenang saja karena perasaan yang kau maksud itu nantinya akan tumbuh seiring dengan berjalannya waktu."

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini _tou-san_. Aku tidak bisa bertunangan dengannya."

"Kau tahukan Sasuke, bahwa aku tidak menerima penolakan dalam bentuk apapun?"

Merasa tidak ada gunanya menolak pertunangan ini, karena bagaimanapun Sasuke berkata Fugaku tetap tidak akan merubah keputusannya. Sasuke segera berlalu meninggalkan ruang terkutuk tersebut.

Cahaya bulan yang tadinya masih bersinar terang, sekarang telah digantikan oleh sinar sang mentari. Di dalam sebuah kamar yang bernuansa orange, tampaklah seorang gadis yang terbaring di ranjang yang ditidurinya. Setelah beberapa menit, gadis tersebut mulai membuka matanya. Setelah terbangun dari tidurnya sang gadis berdiam diri sebentar untuk mengembalikan alam sadarnya. Setelah merasa cukup, sang gadis yang diketahui ternyata Ino segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Ino segera menuju ke lemarinya. Selesai memakai seragam sekolahnya, Ino segera menuju pintu kamarnya.

Di ruang makan tampak Fugaku dan kedua orang putranya, yakni Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Itachi sedang menunggu Ino untuk sarapan bersama.

Setelah selesai dengan makan pagi, Fugaku menuju ke mobilnya dan Itachi juga menuju ke mobilnya untuk berangkat kerja. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia juga menuju ke mobilnya yang diikuti oleh Ino dari belakang.

Mobil sedan hitam yang ditumpangi oleh Sasuke dan Ino itu berhenti di depan gerbang yang bertuliskan _Uchiha_ _High School_. Janganlah heran dengan nama sekolah tersebut, sebenarnya alasan sekolah ini bernama Uchiha karena sekolah ini didirikan oleh seorang Uchiha, yakni Uchiha Obito. Uchiha Obito adalah adik dari Uchiha Fugaku. Jadi jangan terkejut jika mengetahui kenapa dengan mudahnya Fugaku memindahkan Yamanaka Ino ke sekolah ini.

Sasuke dan Ino segera keluar dari mobil tersebut. Saat Sasuke keluar, terlihatlah mata lapar dari _fans girl_ Sasuke yang sedang menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan buas. Namun, Sasuke tidak mempedulikan para _fans girl_ tersebut. Tapi memang dasar muka tembok bukannya kecewa atau sedih, eh ini malah tambah menggila lagi. Mereka bukan saja menatap sasuke dengan lapar, tetapi juga mengedipkan mata mereka dengan genitnya kearah Sasuke. Tapi, hal tersebut tidaklah berlangsung lama seperti biasanya. Setelah melihat ada seseorang lagi yang baru keluar dari mobil yang Sasuke tumpangi tadi, raut wajah mereka langsung berubah. Timbullah pertanyaan dari benak mereka masing-masing. 'siapa sih dia?' atau 'kenapa sih dia bisa berangkat sekolah bersama Uchiha-sama?'.

Sasuke yang merasa bahwa sebentar lagi akan terjadi perang, segera melangkah menuju kelasnya. Melihat Sasuke pergi, Ino segera mencegahnya.

"Eh tunggu, kau mau kemana Sasuke-san?" Tanya Ino kepada Sasuke.

Mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan untuknya, Sasuke segera berbalik melihat kearah Ino sebentar lalu segera berjalan kembali. Melihat itu Ino hanya bisa memajukan mulutnya dan menggerutu dalam hati. Ternyata Uchiha Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat menyebalkan. Setelah puas menggerutu tentang Sasuke, Ino segera menuju atau lebih tepatnya mencari ruang kepala sekolah untuk mengurus berbagai hal tentang kepindahannya sebelum mulai belajar di sekolah ini.

Sedangkan _fans girl_ Sasuke yang mendengar panggilan Ino terhadap Sasuke dengan menggunakan nama kecilnya, merasa kesal. Salah satu _fans girl_ Sasuke yang memiliki rambut pendek sebahu dan berwarna _pink _yang diketahui bernama Haruno Sakura, terlihat sedang menyeringai ke arah Ino.

Sedangkan di tempat lain, Ino merasa bulu kuduknya merinding 'tampakya akan terjadi suatu hal yang mengerikan.' Batin Ino.

TBC

Wah-wah SaNa tidak menyangka ternyata akan ada banyak orang yang mereview fanfic SaNa, duh SaNa senang banget=)

Maaf ya SaNa kelamaan update. Karena belakangan ini, SaNa rada-rada malas gitu ngetik. Soalnya lagi banyak tugas dan Ulangan dari guru, belum lagi tanggal 26 nanti bakalan midsemester. Eh, kok jadi curhat ya? Hehehe maaf ya minna-san. Ok deh, tanpa banyak bacot lagi, langsung saja saya balas reviewnya.

Ttixz lone cone bebe

Arigatou ya Bebe-san karena mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca Fic SaNa dan juga mereviewnya. Tenang aja ini BL kok^^. Oh kalau masalahlah itu rahasia dulu hehehe maaf ya, mungkin di lain waktu akan saya jelaskan. Ini udah SaNa usahain panjang. Slash pairnya ada kok. Ini udah di update, maaf ya saya updatenya lama m_ _m

-vent

Arigatou ya Wind-san karena mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca Fic SaNa dan juga mereviewnya. Tenang aja, Sasuke bakalan sama Naruto kok. Semoga dengan chapter 2 ini Wind-san bisa ngerti sama ceritanya dan ini saya udah usahain panjang^^

Akai No Tsubasa

Arigatou ya Zura-san karena mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca Fic SaNa dan juga mereviewnya. Oh ya, arigatou juga untuk masukannya, karena masukan Zura-san sangat berguna banget bagi SaNa. Ini SaNa udah update chapter 2, semoga chapter 2 udah lebih baik lagi^^

Fujiwara eimi

Arigatou ya Eimi-san karena mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca Fic SaNa dan juga mereviewnya. Ini saya udah usahain agar ficnya panjang. Ya kalau masalah pertemuan Sasuke dan Naruto, coba aja Eimi-san baca kembali chapter 1 dengan teliti lagi. Mungkin Eimi-san akan menemukan jawabanya di sana^^

Shia naru

Arigatou ya Shia-san karena mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca Fic SaNa dan juga mereviewnya. Ini udah dilanjutin kok. Kalau masalah itu masih rahasia, mungkin di lain waktu akan saya jawab. Gomen ne Shia-san, SaNa gak bisa memenuhi permintaan untuk update soonnya. Tapi untuk berikutnya SaNa bakalan update sekali seminggu^^

ChaaChulie

Arigatou ya Chulie-san karena mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca Fic SaNa dan juga mereviewnya. Ini udah diusahain panjang. Gimana masih penasaran gak sama kelanjutannya?

Lover Point blank

Arigatou ya blank-san karena mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca Fic SaNa dan juga mereviewnya. Ini udah dilanjutin kok, dibaca ya kelanjutannya^^

CCloveRuki

Arigatou ya Chubby-san karena mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca Fic SaNa dan juga mereviewnya. Kalau masalah itu saya belum bisa jawab sekarang, mungkin di lain waktu. Maaf ya… ini udah SaNa usahain panjang kok. Arigatou ya Chubby-san atas masukan dan juga sarannya.

Tsukihime akari

Arigatou ya Tsuki-san karena mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca Fic SaNa dan juga mereviewnya. Apa lagi mengfavoritekan fic SaNa. Kalau itu saya belum bisa jawab, soalnya itu masih rahasia. Maaf ya. Tenang aja, Naruto pasti sama Sasuke kok^^


End file.
